


A warm place to stay the night

by joy_infires



Series: Christmas with Stray Kids [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Felix is armed with a frying pan, Jisung's just trying to find shelter, M/M, Short, homeless Jisung, kinda soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy_infires/pseuds/joy_infires
Summary: Either way, it was warm in here and Jisung would definitely stay here tonight.





	A warm place to stay the night

Jisung's only indication that it was Christmas Eve was the fact that everyone in this fancy neighborhood was either on vacation or down the street at the church. He had lost track of time ages ago, but it didn't really matter anyway. These days he only cared about finding shelter for the night because despite his fucked-up situation, he had no intention of freezing to death.

Jisung looked around to see if anyone was near, but of course, nobody strolled through the cold December night because they were all huddled up in warm living rooms, spending time with their loving families. Shaking off the bitter thoughts about his own family, Jisung sneaked into the backyard of one of the fancy houses. It seemed empty, since the lights were out and there were no cars in the driveway, so he figured he was good to go.

Luck seemed to be on his side, when he tried to open the backdoor and found it unlocked. Despite deeming the house empty he tried to make as little noise as possible, slipping off his boots and tip toeing his way through the living room. There were no Christmas decorations, no tree, no socks hanging over the fireplace – nothing. Either these people thought decorating was useless when they were going on vacation anyway, or he had just entered the home of someone who wasn't very fond of Christmas.

Either way, it was warm in here and Jisung would definitely stay here tonight. He flopped down on the couch, stretching his aching limbs. He couldn't suppress a loud yawn that escaped his mouth. He hadn't realized just how exhausted he had been from walking around and trying to find food and a good place to sleep for tonight.

"Who's there!" a low voice suddenly rumbled. Jisung jumped about five feet into the air at the sound. The lights flickered on in the living room and he was met with another boy standing in the doorway, raising a frying pan and giving him a wary look. "Who are you?" he asked. The boy looked about his age, but his voice sounded like it came straight from hell. He was blonde and Jisung couldn't help but notice the freckles that adorned his small face.

That boy was  _pretty_.

"Please, don't kill me with your frying pan!" Jisung exclaimed, raising his hands in surrender. "You're trying to rob me and now you're making demands?" the other boy questioned in disbelief. Jisung shook his head frantically. "I wasn't trying to rob you! I...I just need a place to sleep for tonight...", he tried to explain himself. The boy slowly lowered his frying pan, his wary look getting exchanged by something that looked like worry or sympathy.

"You're...homeless?" he questioned. Jisung nodded, lowering his own hands once he'd figured that the freckled boy wouldn't kill him. "My name is Jisung", he offered. Maybe telling the guy his name would gain him some trust. "I'm Felix", the freckled boy replied. "If you're going to call the cops I won't run. Jail's warmer than the streets, to be honest", Jisung told him, lowering his head.

A silence followed, in which Jisung felt Felix presence come closer. "I'm not going to call the cops...you said you just needed somewhere to sleep, right? And you're not here to murder me?" Jisung chuckled at the other's unsure tone. It was cute. "I promise, I'm not here to murder you. I thought this place was empty...", he assured Felix.

"Well, it's supposed to be. My family's on vacation, but I didn't want to come along", Felix told him. Jisung tilted his head. "Why not?" he asked curiously. "We don't get along. And I don't want to pretend we do only cause it's Christmas...", the freckled boy explained. Jisung could sort of relate to that, as he didn't really get along with his own family either. The only difference was that they didn't care about holidays. They showed their disdain for Jisung 365 days of the year. Or at least that was what they used to do until they had kicked him out two months ago.

"Tell you what. Why don't you stay here until my family comes back next week? You look like you could use proper food and a bathtub", Felix suddenly offered. Jisung's eyes widened. "Are you serious? You don't even know me!" he exclaimed. Felix chuckled lowly. "Well, maybe the Christmas spirit got to me after all. This way neither of us will be alone this holiday. What do you say?"

How could Jisung resist those bright eyes and that beautiful smile? Besides, having a place to stay for a week sounded like absolute heaven on earth.

"I say yes. Thank you so much, Felix!" The other boy waved off. "Thank me after surviving a whole week with me!"


End file.
